Power Awoken
by AcePotterBlaziken63
Summary: Sorry bad at summaries. Ash Ketchum and his companion turned girlfriend have disappeared for ten years after his loss in the Kalos league finals. Few know of their condition, but the time has come to reappear with their new abilities. Now they face a tournament, but also with new evil and danger lurking.. I am looking for a beta reader. Anybody interested please PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This is my first published fanfic. I intended to do something else but have decided to use that for a later time. Anyway, without further wait, I give you ... Power Awoken.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other worldly reference.

Normal text, "speech and pokespeech".

_"Any other text such as Aura talk."_

Prolouge:

_'This is it.' Ash thought. 'Pikachu has the upper hand. This is his last pokemon left. I just know we can win this one.' Ash concluded._

_"Alright Pikachu, time for the finisher! Use Quick Attack to get in close. Then charge Thunderbolt into your tail and finish of with Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. His opponent smirked._

_"Barberacle use Protect!" he yelled. _

_Ash's eyes widened in horror. "Pikachu stop!" Ash yelled, but it was no use. Pikachu slammed his crackling tail into the green barrier putting up a fight, but only exhausting himself. He's was thrown backwards from the shockwave and Ash's oponnent saw his chance. _

_"Barberacle us Earthquake!" he yelled._

_Barberacle raised his foot then slammed it down causing a mighty shockwave. The super-effective, move caused massive damage to Pikachu. He stood up, but only from sheer will. _

_'Next move decides this!' both trainers concluded. _

_"Pikachu/Barberacle, Thunderbolt/Hyper Beam!" both trainers yelled simultaneously. _

_The powerful surge of elictricity and the reddish/pink ultra beam collided resulting in a major explosion. The smoke that lingered slowly thinned revealing both Pokemon were still standing. A standoff began woth neither pokemon wanting to back down. Barberacle suddenly stumbles causing Pikachu to smile, but Pikachu was the one to fall into unconsciousness. _

_"Pikachu is unable to battle. Since trainer Ash Ketchum has no more useable Pokemon, Rick Patterson wins the Kalos League finals and tournament.." the ref decreed. Ash couldn't believe it. He had lost again._

****(*)****

Ten years. It had been ten years since anybody other than the Professor and his mother had heard of him and his lovely traveling companion. Of course most assumed different for her. Only those dearest to her know of her well being. The couple in speaking are at the moment meditating outside one of their lodges built across the six regions. The meditation session is to concentrate on their aura.

In the world of pokemon, everything is comprised of "Aura", or energy of the universe. Certain indivifuals and pokemon can use aura, but depending on the being it can be one of these different auras unlocked anyway. The Blue Aura of hope and trust. Pink of love and passion. Gold of courage and bravery. Red of hatred and fury. Green of greed and envy. Black of fear and chaos. Those who have the power to wield the first three can access an even greater aura. The White Aura of purity and loyalty. Only those with the purest, best intentions at heart may use the final one. As We speak the man's aura changes from a mixture of the first three, to white. The woman's aura changes from pink to white as well.

"Ash? " the woman speaks.

"Yeah what's up?" Ash says losing focus on his meditation.

"As much as I like my aura, you promised today would be a day for us. You even sent away Pikachu and Meowth." she says.

"Alright I was just thinking of what to do" he says. With that he walks over to her and picks her up bridal style delivering a sweet but gentle kiss.

"Oh Ashy you always treat me right, but when are we going to go back? We're more than ready and we already talked about it." she asks.

Ash sighs, "I said soon, but we have to wait for the right moment." Ash countered.

"Al-" but she was cut off as they sensed a powerful flying type pokemon approaching. It didn't show any signs of wanting to attack. On the contrary, it actually felt happy and overjoyed. The next thing Ash knew he let the bird pokemon tackle him down. "Ash!" his girlfriend cried.

"It's alright. I think I know who this might be." he said. With that he looked at the bird. "_Is that you Pidgeot?" _Ash asked.

"_Yes! Wait, how did you speak to me in my mind?" _The now proclaimed Pidgeot asked_._

_"I can talk to you through my aura abilities." _Ash responded.

Pidgeot nodded in understanding and motioned to his leg. Ash looked down and noticed there was a package and letter tied to it. The package was apperantly from his mother. The letter however surprised him. "Come look at this honey." Ash said. As she walked over, ash ripped open the letter and found a holograph which immediately started playing.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Takimoto,_

_You will not believe how hard it was to find y'all. I mean I'm getting to old for this kind of stuff. Anyway there is a big event coming up and I have a proposition for the both of you. Please come to the location implanted in the Pokenav from your mother._

_By the way, good to see that y'all are alright. Oh, and y'all placed y'alls trust in the right people. They never budged. Scott out._

With that, the portly, hawaiin shirt wearing man diappeared. "Well, I think we found a reason to come back." Ash stated. "Oh this is just great!" his girlfriend yelled. Ash grinned his usual goofy smile. "Come on let's go in and call my mom and Professor Oak." Ash said. With that they went inside.

A/N: Okay I know it is very short, but it's just a prolouge. Anyway his girlfriend is yet to be decided. I will have a poll. It's between May, Dawn, Cynthia, Anabel, or Hilda, and Serena. Onto reviews. I don't mind CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and anything else not negative. Don't flame because if you don't like it, then WHY THE HELL are you reading it? As for updates, I have recieved the opportunity to do sports once more (Texas native). I also have band and academic competitions coming up so I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. No promises though. Also bonus shiny Blaziken for whoever can guess what I did with the aura correctly. Hint: it's similar to a comic book. Anyway read and review.

A/N 2: His girlfriend has been decided.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Okay like I said last time, it was my first published story, so I made a couple of mistakes. One was that I did not ask or y'all to read and and review soooooo,**

**Dawn: Please read and review.**

**Now I'm sure y'all are a little shocked with Dawn. You see, "cough", when I made the Poll I (being the stubborn, thickheaded, moron I am) forgot to make the poll visible on my profile. Now thanks to a good friend and advisor, Mr. Lightraypearlshipper, I have decided on using Dawn. If you are upset please do not take it out on him. He actually said Cynthia was a better candidate for it. And if you get the chance, read some of his fics. They are not complete but are very good. Now the little tidbit with Dawn is actually just for this. I might do it some other time becaue I just want to try it. Okay so because of my mistakes and idioticy, I give you... Power Awoken Chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2: The Revival of Personas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other worldly reference that might appear.**

Normal text and speech.

_Thought, Aura speech, etc._

As Ash and Dawn began to walk into the lodge, Pidgeot let out a cry. _"Ash, wait!" _Pidgeot cried out.

"Hm. What's the problem Pidgeot?" Ash replied.

_"Well you see there is another reason for why I came. You see, my flock has gotten very strong. We even drove away the Spearow and their leader Fearow away. They can take care of themselves now, sooo can I come back as one of your pokemon?" _Pidgeot questioned.

Ash looked to be in deep thought and this worried Pidgeot. Finally Ash spoke.

"Well the answer is yes of course." Ash stated.

Pigeot brightened up and was about to soar of in a victory lap before Ash spoke again.

"But! Although I can sense you are very strong, I think you aren't going to be able to hold your ground with everybody else. At least not now." Ash responded.

Pidgeot began to think himself. _"He's right. Even though Professor Oak told me about how powerful these two and their pokemon had become, I didn't take him seriously. Now up close, I can't stop feeling the amount of power that just these two have. I mean, Ash took a full blown Tackle attack from ME, and didn't even flinch or get a scratch on himself." _Pidgeot thought.

Seeing how deep in thought Pidgeot was, Dawn decided this was the time for her to speak up. "Hello uhm Pidgeot. My name is Dawn Berlitz and I'm Ash's girlfriend or mate as you might think. I know what you're thinking 'Ash? Mate? Him?', but let me tell you it wasn't a ride in the park. Now back to the subject at hand. Trust me when I say this, we can sense your power and I believe it will take at the most a month to catch up with everyone. Isn't that right Ash?" she questioned finishing her talk.

"She's right Pidgeot. I also believe that with as hard as you've worked in the past, you might even surpass some of them in that month." Ash said.

Pidgeot looked at Ash for approval on what he was about to do next. Ash merely nodded. With that Pidgeot took to the skies in victory with a mighty "Pidgeeoooo!" of happiness.

Once Pidgeot came down, Ash took an empty pokeball and recaptured Pidgeot. The ball didn't even shake as it dinged in success.

Ash thought why not. "I just recaught...my Pidgeot!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh Ash you knucklehead come on. We have to make some calls." Dawn said in a serious and urgent tone.

"Fine." Ash sighed. Of course he listened. Just like in any relationship, girls were in command. (A/N: I'm a guy but sadly it's true.)

"Hello? Oak labrotories, who's speaking?" the aged professor asked.

"Professor, I would've thought that after all these years you would've remembered which way to face when answering." Ash spoke as he stared into the old mans backside.

"Maybe the old age is finally getting to him." Dawn suggested. Truely Dawn had grown accustomed to the professor's ways and thus lost her fan girlness. She still respected him and loved his poems, but sometime he was just something else.

"I heard that young lady and just because I'm getting old doesn't mean you can disrespect me." Oak patronized.

"Sorry Professor." Dawn said halfheartedly.

Professor Oak ignored that and continued. "So young man. Tp what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?" Oak asked.

" Well..." Ash began. "We recieved the package from my mom and Scott. We know that something big is going to happen and he's offering us a deal. Do you know what he could be talking about?" Ash asked.

"All I know is about that big event. It's called the Tournament of Legends. It's a pokemon tournament held every twenty years to determine the worlds strongest and best trainer, whether Co-ordinator or regular trainer. All elite trainers such as Champions, Elite Four, and Frontier Brains are automatically admitted. Then three Gym Leaders who have proven themselves best from their region will be admitted. Finally the Pokemon League Committee elect 75 trainers they deem worthy of entering. They take in every detail from records, placings, even to how they treat their Pokemon, and then choose who enters. I'm pretty sure Scott is getting y'all into the tournament which is why he wants to see y'all, but there is something else. I jnow there is, but as to what it is I have no clue." the Professor finished.

"Alright thank you so much Professor and thank you for not revealing our whereabouts." Ash replied.

"You're very welcome my boy. I'm sure either you or Dawn will win." Oak told them.

"Alright thanks Professor" both replied in unison. As Ash hung up the call.

"Ok now to tell the Pokemon." Ash said.

_"Pikachu/Buneary, Espeon/Umbreon, Lucarios. Gather everyone and bring them to the lodge. We have some exciting news." _both said through their aura.

_"Yes Ash/Dawn/Master." _said Pokemon replied.

_"Lucario! How many time have we told y'all not to call us master!"_ Ash and Dawn scolded.

_"In the past ten years? I'd say 2,348 times"_ Ash's Lucario responded.

_"2,349 counting this one"_ Dawn's corrected.

_"Very funny you two. Just get going." _Dawn said.

_"Yes master/mistress"_ they said.

_"Lucarios" _ash yelled while Dawn just sighed.

Moments later once outside, Ash and Dawn see their Pikemon approaching.

Pikachu leads Ash's side followed by: Espeon, Meowth, Charizard, Blastoise, Bulbasuar, Primeape, Muk, Kingler, Snorlax, 30 Tauros, Lapras, Garyados, Nidoking, Alakazam, Gengar, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligator, Heracross, his shiny Noctowl, Donphan, Skarmory, Scizor, Crobat, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Swampert, Swellow, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Metagross, Salamence, Torterra, Infernape, Staraptor, Gliscor, Buizel, Garchomp, Drapion, Toxicroak, Rhyperior, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Leavanny, Gigalith, Seismitoad, Scrafty, Krookorok, Sawk, Zoroark, Unfezant, Hydreigon, Golurk, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Aurorus, Gourgeist, Barberacle, Gogoat, and his Lucario

Even though Piplup was Dawn's first, Buneary was better suited the role of leader for her Pokemon so she was at the front. Behind her were: Piplup, Umbreon, Typhlosion, Pachurisu, Togekiss, Mamoswine, Ambipom, Exeggutor, Rapidash, Vileplume, Wigglytuff, Azumarril, Jinx, Kanghaskahn, Lapras, Dewgong, Ursaring, Ariados, Ampharos, Miltank, Jumpluff, Bellossom, Ludicolo, Masquerain, Mawile, Altaria, Chimeco, Spinda, Lunatone, Milotic, Gorebyss, Mismagius, Gallade, Luxray, Vespiqueen, Stoutland, Gothitelle, Emolga, Lilligant, Swoobat, Swanna, Swasbuck, Mienshao, Volcarona, Delphox, Vivillion, Dedenne, Sylveon, Meowstic, Hawlucha, and her Lucario in the rear.

"Hey boss what's going on? One minute I'm schnoozing with Meowstic, the next Banana Bread over there tells us to get up" Meowth said.

"Don't complain Meowth we have very good reasons, besides you'll get lucky with Meowstic another day." Ash responded.

Meowth stood stunned with his mouth agape.

"Anyway, first I would like to introduce or reintroduce a new friend to y'all... meet Pidgeot!" Ash yelled releasing Pidgeot.

Those who recognized him immediatly started getting reaqquainted. Once said and done Ash began again.

"Okay, we also recieved an invitation from Scott to meet him tomorrow. There is a big tournament coming up to determine the worlds best trainer/co-ordinator. And Scott might enter us." Ash told the lot with joy.

This recieved alot of applause and cheer, especially since they would all see their friends again.

"Ok, now that everyone has heard the news go do whatever, ok?" Ash asked.

All the Pokemon left leaving Ash and Dawn alone again.

"Come on I owe you the rest of the day" Ash said while picking up Dawn bridal style and kissing her cheek.

Dawn just giggled and blushed.

Before Ash and Dawn fell asleep they decided to call their mothers. After a quick talk with Johanna, Ash dialed his house number. He did not expect the surprise of who would answer.

"Hello Ketchum residence, who's speaking?" the other person asked.

They sigh and utter one word, "Ash!".

**Ok so the mystery person is up to y'all she is one of the other girls EXCEPT for Cynthia. Sorry but she is in my true first fanfic. Now also should Ash and Dawn recieve a legendary pokemon. If so then which one. Respond in reviews please. Aceblaziken63 out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, welcome back to any of you who are the recurring visitors. I only had one input on the identity of the mysterious person who answered the call. I'm also going to give Ash and Dawn legendaries. As to which ones there will be a pole which hopefully y'all will partake in. Anyway without further wait... Chapter 3 of Power Awoken.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other worldly reference. **

**Ash:26**

**Dawn:24**

**May:25**

_'Despite not having seen him for the past ten years, I knew the love of my life. There was no mistaking his soft, kind, amber brown eyes. The untamed raven clored hair. Finally his charming trademark goofy smile, wait smile? How dare he smile after he's disappeared on me for ten years! Oh if I wasn't so madly in love with him, and the laws of the universe didn't apply, I would pull him out of that scream and give him a good beaten. Oh that boy drives me crazy.' _she thought.

_'Oh boy I'm screwed. I thought I had it bad when I met up with Dawn, how will she react. I'm not sure if she likes me yet, but judging by the look in her eyes she wants to either kill me or hug me and never let go.' _Ash thought.

"Ash Ketchum where in Arceus' world have you been! Me and every other one of your friends have been to Hell and and back trying to find you! You just disappeared without a trace and only told your mom and Professor Oak! Why? You know Dawn disappeared as well right! She and I both went looking for YOU, but after a year only I came back. For all we know she could be **DEAD! **I kept searching for both of you, but I couldn't find y'all!"she screamed and then right there she broke down crying.

Ash didn't know how to react. He thought only Dawn and his mother cared about him that much, but here goes May practically professing her love for him.

"Look May I'm sorry, I didn't realize I meant that much to you. If there was anything I could do to make it up to you. As for Dawn, well hold on." and with that Ash left the screen temporarily.

"What? Wait no don't leave just yet!" May yelled.

She was surprised that when he came back, he brougt a friend.

"Dawn!" May yelled as she tried to hug the screen hitting her head in the process. Pouting at the lump on her forhead May bombarded Dawn with questions."Wait, why are y'all holding hands?" May finished asking.

_'All I could think was no. No, no, no, no, no , NO! I waited forever to get my chance, and when it finally happens it's only false hope. I'm not mad at Dawn. In retrospect, I should've known she liked him. She was just as devastated as I was. No! I won't give up! I still have a chance! They might be together know, but Ash will fall for me.' _May finished her thought process.

"May!" Ash yelled bringing May to her senses. Her cheeks started to grow a faint fosy pink color from emberassment. She franticly tried to hide the blush and spoke. "So you two are a thing now huh?" she asked. They both nodded in unison and then Ash began to explain how they met.

It was six months since I had left. For the most part all I had been doing was traveling the different regions in search of new pokemon to add diversity to my team. While in Hoen, I was at Mt. Pyre in search of a Duskull or one of its evolved forms. I had been there a couple of days but asked the elderly couple who looked over the place to make sure that no one knew I was hear. Of course, I used a pseudo name but you can never be too careful. Anyway, one day I was climbing up to the top for the umpteenth time when I heard a scream. Me still being me, rushed in the general direction of the scream, sending out Scraggy to get ready for a we reached the seen I was surprised to find Dawn being taken by a Dusknoir to a portal. I followed in haste frantically yelling her name. She heard me and screamed for help her pleads getting worse and more worrisome by each second.

_Flashback_

_"Dusknoir! Put her down befpre I make you put her down!" Ash yelled. Dusknoir just ignored Ash and kept moving. Ash desperately tried to find a solution to the problem, but when all seemed hopeless, he thought of something. It might not work, but it was better then nothing. "Scraggy, use Snatch to get Dawn back!" Ash yelled. Scraggy seemed to defy the power and speed of his small body size by lounging forward all the way to Dusknoir, step down and stirke Dusknoir, then take Dawn and leap back in the blink of an eye. Dusknoir was infuriated that the little pest, in his eyes, would take away his victim! He quickly formed to balls of pure shadow energy in both hands and launched them at Scraggy, then launchig a black beam of rotating discs, while Scraggy still had his back turned. Dawn tried to warn him but they couldn't dodge, instead he braced himself for the impact hoping to protect Dawn. Moments passed by, but neither one heard a collision. They both opened their eyes and were both shocked and horrified at what they saw. In front of them was a seemingly unconscious, bloody, and bruised Ash with tattered clothes. "Ash nooo!" Dawn screamed as she ran towards his unmoving body. While she tried to find a way to help Ash, Scraggy just yelled in fury. _

_"Scraaaaaaggyyyyy!" he kept yelling until he was enveloped in a bluish, white light. Before Dusknoir could even react, the newly evolved Scrafty launched himself and disappeared. Suddenly he appeared out of thin air and knocked down Dusknoir. He didn't stop there though, quickly lunging forward, he uses combinations of Snatch, Crunch, and Feint Attack beating the crud out of Dusknoir before finishing with a large Dark Pulse attack. Having not been prepared for the on slaught, Dusknoir immediately falls not being able to handle the the full force of the Dark Pulse attack._

_Scrafty happy with its win, quickly returns to his friend and father figure with worry on his face. Dawn hears him approaching and tries to hide her grim face before starting to speak. "Ash please don't leave me I just got you back." she pleads. "I've been searching day and night, because I couldn't bear to be without you. Ashton Red Ketchum I love you." Dawn finished with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Not knowing what has come over him, Ash responds._

_"Dawn I'm not sure, but right now, staring Into your eyes, I feel whole and warm inside, something I haven't felt in a while." Ash said weakly. "I'm still new to this, but I think I love you too." Ash said. "Ash please stay." Dawn pleaded once more. With that the two kissed. It wasn't just you're average kiss either. This one was full of love and passion no lust or envy, just a straight kiss that seemed to go forever. While kissing, the two became surrounded in a pink aura that started from Dawn and spread to Ash. The two didn't part until Scraggy yelled in surprise. When the young couple turned to look at him,nall he did was point directly at Ash. Dawn, confused turned towards Ash to see what had happened and gasped. _

_"Ash! You're wounds and bruises have healed!" Dawn exclaimed. Ash confused at the both of them, sits up. _

_'Wait I sat up!' Ash thought. He quickly gets up and pulls Dawn into his embrace before kissing her once more. _

_End Flashback._

"I captured the Dusknoir and we headed back to a Pokemon Center. Ever since then, we've been together and I couldn't have it any other way." Ash said giving Dawn a quick peck on the cheek. Dawn blushes up a storm before quickly kissing him on the lip. It's a quick yet passionate one.

The couple turn to find May very red but also crying. Her eyes are all puffy as if she had been crying the whole time and she was hiccupping.

"May, are you alright?" they both asked. She merely nodded.

The next hour they began catching up, May either yelling at Ash at the rashness of some of his decisions, or crying up a storm because he came out hurt but alright. Finally the subject changed from them to her. "Well every year I go on a journey in search of you two. I try to stay out for as long as I can but I never come up with results. Then about five years back, I started making it a trend that after every journey, I come to your house and stay for a month or so then head back to Petalburg. Even though I gave up on Contest, I kept my pokemon trained and they become real strong. I even caught some new ones. You want to hear who all I have?" she asks them. At their nod she begins listing of her Pokemon.

I have my original group, but Skitty, Munchlax, and Wartortle evolved into Delcatty, Snorlax, and Blastoise. Snorlax is as much of a pain as yours was and eats just as much. Then I caught a Nidoqueen as a Nidoran, Ninetails as a Vulpix, and a Clefable here in Kanto. In Johto, I caught Xatu, Sunflora, Ledian, and Corsola. In Hoen I caught Walrein and Luvdisc. In Sinnoh I caught, a Cherrim, Wormadam, Froslass, and surprisingly Gabite. In Unova I caught a Darmanitan, Cinccino, Whimiscott, and Liepard. I only caught an Aromatisse and Florgess in Kalos." May said.

Ash and Dawn couldn't help feel conflicted. On one side, they could obviously tell that May had become a lot stronger, but they also felt responsible for her giving up contest. Then Ash smiled his classic grin when he got an idea. "May, there's a big tournament coming up, and we think you could go far in it and make a name for yourself again. If you want, tomorrow we'll drop by to pick you up and you can come meet Scott with us. He found us and told us he had a proposition and I'm certain he can extend it for you to." Ash said

May smiled a smile that could rival Ash's and began juping for joy screaming 'thank you' over and over again. Then as if she had not heard a thing, began thinking about something. When she was done, she spoke with confidence and determination. "Alright, I'll go, on one condition though." she said. They nodded showing they were listening and open to what she had to say. "I challenge Dawn to a battle. If I win, I get to go on a date with Ash, and if I lose then I have to do whatever Dawn says for the time the tournament is on. Deal?" she said. The young couple were shocked at first, but then Dawn's face showed a smirk. "Alright May, but you better be ready to bring it your all." she said,

**So May has issued a challenge to Dawn and she has accepted. Do you think May will be good enough? Or do you think she's in way over her head challenging Dawn like that, and to take Ash on a date no less. Stay tuned for Power Awoken.**

**A/N: Okay so I only got two reviews. They state I should have legendaries, but have a totally different pair so I'm going to have a poll on them. Also thank you for reading if you have, but please review or else I won't know what y'all want or think I should do. Please review, Aceblaziken63 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyway without further wait, I give you... Power Awoken. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other worldly reference. **

May POV

_'I couldn't believe what I had done. I mean, now that I lay in bed thinking, I'm an idiot! I just challenged Dawn to a battle for a date with Ash! She's clearly been training with Ash while they've been together yet I had to let my heart and big mouth talk for me. I just better hope she doesn't completely kill my Pokemon. I mean what was I thinking! Then again, if I do win, I get to go on a date with Ash! And no matter what Dawn has to say about it, she can't do anything. A whole time where it's just me and him, talking, getting to know each other again, oh my heart just wants to jump out now! I have to civil with it though. I won't get Ash to like me if I flirt with him while he's with Dawn. Ugh, I just wish I could've been the one to find him! But stupid Brock had to divide us into groups and send me and Max to Johto. Well I can't really blame him since both of us knew the land better. Ugh all this thinking is hurting my head. I better just go to sleep right now cause I have a battle to win tomorrow!'_

Normal POV; Location-Ash and Dawn's Lodge on Mt. Coronet

"Dawn?" Ash said. She just nodded to show she was listening. "Well are you sure you're okay with that bet. I mean it's not loke she'll win, but you still don't think that was kind of weird or rash?" Ash asked.

"To be honest I know she love's you. We both knew about each other's feelings towards you so we came to an agreement. We would both get a chance to convince you. Now before you say anything, it's just to keep the promise and also to test out exactly how good she's gotten. So can we just go to sleep now, please Ashy?" she pleaded with an innocent and baby-eyed look.

"Fine, but stop making that face or it'll get stuck like that." Ash said with a sigh.

The next morning, Ash and Dawn departed from Mt. Coronet to make the hour flight. Ash set out first on Garchomp to scout the skies and make sure no plane was passing by or anything, then Dawn quickly followed on Togekiss. The flight was remotely uneventful thanks to Garchomp and Togekiss' flying abilities. When they arrived outside of Pallet, both decided to walk the rest of the way and talk.

"Hey Dawn, do you think May told the others? I mean we didn't tell her to stay quiet about us calling." Ash asked.

"I'm not sure Ash, but I know one thing. Whatever decision May made, she made it because it was right. Wether she told anybody or not, we can't judge because it was probably for best." Dawn said.

"Alright, well how about a race. Last one there is a rotten exceggute!" Ash said.

_'Amazing. No matter how old he gets, he still acts like a kid sometimes. Makes me wonder how he ever fell for me. What if May does get through to him and I end up losing him? Well I guess I can't let her have a chance. Get ready May, I have a reason to win this now!' Dawn thought. _

The duo soon approached the Ketchum household_, _but when they saw who was at the gate, they quickly slowed their pace and cowered in fear. Standing at the front gate was none other than their mothers. Mrs. Ketchum and Mrs. Berlitz both stood there menancingly, glaring daggers at their respective child then switching to the opposites son/daughter to glare at them. The looks of malevolence quickly turned to looks of pain, sorrow, and hurt. Mrs. Berlitz was the worse one because although she had heard from Dawn, she hadn't even seen a lock of her royal blue hair in almost ten years.

May came out and ushered everybody inside, hoping to avoid a scene outside. Then trying to ease the tension brought out a platter of tea and cookies.

"Uhm, mom I'm really sorry I haven't been to visit it's just that...well...I mean...ugh I'm sorry mom I've just been horrible!" Dawn cried out as she broke into tears.

Mrs. Berlitz began to cry as well and everybody but the two left to give them some alone time.

Berlitz Conversation

The pair began to call themselves and focus so thwy could talk properly. Mrs. Berlitz was the first to compose herself so she began.

"Dawn. It wasn't the fact that you didn't visit, it was the fact that despite the chance, you never allowed me to see you face to face. Even though you sent me all those letters telling me how safe and stronger you were with Ash, I didn't see that with my own eyes. A mother is never at peace until she sees something for herself, especially their childs well being. Then there's the fact that I missed you grow up into a young woman. I mean you're now 24! I missed ten years of your life. Ten years we could've made more memories together. And it didn't have to be just the two of us, we could've invited Ash and Delia. We could've made memories as a family. I mean, I'm correct to assume you will end up marrying him?" she asked.

"Well I hope so. It never came up between the two of us, but I do think Ash has been talking to his mom about this." Dawn said.

"Well in any case, we would've been family either way. Now young lady what do you have to say?" Mrs. Berlitz asked.

"Mom, I know their really isn't a way to apologize for my actions. I was selfish and narrow-minded. All I could think about was I have to find Ash. When I finally found him, all I thought then wasn't that I could never let him out of my sight again or else I would never see him again. I let my selfishness and fear of losing Ash hurt you and I really am sorry. I don't think there can be, but is there way I can make it up to you?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"For starters, you can make sure to never leave me again without calling and visiting once or twice a year. Then, make sure you keep a hold on Ash. He's a great man, and I'm glad you love him, heck if I was your age I would love him. Now I'm sure that you are aware of Mays crush on him. She's a sweet girl and wouldn't try anything dirty, but you never know what can happen so try to keep him as best as you can. Okay? Now come on, let's go see what the others are up to." Mrs. Berlitz said as the pair left for the kitchen taking the platter of tea and cookies.

****(*)****

Others conversation at same time

"Okay Ash, first off, where in the name Arceus have you been?" May asked.

"Well I've been all over the six regions. Training in the harshest environments to improve my skills. About six months in as I told you yesterday, I rescued Dawn. Ever since then we've been training to our limits and beyond. We have a lodge established in every region for where we train, or at least close so we don't teavel far to get there. You know places like Mt. Coronet, the Desert Resort and Giant Chasm, or Mt. Silver, those places. We also trained with a lot of elite trainers and almost all of the champions. The only we couldn't train with, was Lance because of how busy he is." Ash said.

"Alright. What about money and other stuff? How were you able to keep all of your pokemon with you?" she asked.

"Ahh that was actually easy. I just had Professor Oak and Professor Rowan remove the restriction from our Pokedexes. As for the money, my mom saved all the money I made throughout my travels, and I still battled people so it kept the flow of money coming." he said.

"Alright I guess that answers everything I want to know. What do you want to say Delia?" May asked her.

"I just want to know one thing Ash. You never told me the reason you left, so why?" she said tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Mom please don't cry. I know I hurt you, but I had to. I realised I was getting nowhere after my lost in Kalos. Yeah sure I was slowly moving up, but it took me six years to actually reach a finals match in a league. I know I sound selfish, but battling means the world to me apart from my friends and family. I did it so y'all would be proud of me when I returned to the public and actually did something." Ash said.

"Ash, you may be my son, but right now I have to say, you acted like a total idiot. What ib the world made you think we were never proud of you? Was us actually stopingnevery activity we were doing, taking a flight to Kalos, just to see you nothing to you?" Delia asked.

"No mom. It's just that I thought that after all the times I lost, y'all would turn on me and never believe in me again." Ash said as he began to cry. He may have been a grown man, but even they can cry. He continued until he felt somebody embrace him. He looked up and began to stare into Dawn's precious royal blue eyes.

"Ash you should know, that that would never happen. I mean we didn't continue looking for you four months after the authorities gave up for nothing. We love you. I love you and you should never forget that." Dawn said and with that she qickly gave him a passiinate kiss.

Ash merely nodded after and soon all was at peace again.

"Okay well who wants to eat?" Delia and Johanna asked.

Both May and Ash jumped up at the prospect of food, especially Delia's.

****(*)****

After a hearty meal, the five adults were in the living room relaxing amd enjoying small talk, that is until May jumped up from the couch.

"Dawn you still owe me a battle!" she said.

Dawn immediately got up, her eyes blazing with a fiery determination. "Just make sure you don't whine when I kick you're butt." she said and with that, the girls and Ash ran outside.

"Well, guess we better make sure they don't destroy anything," Johanna said getting a swift nod from Delia before they headed outside. When they were, they saw Dawn and May facing each other with about fifteen feet in between each, and Ash on the side as referee.

"**This will be a one-on-one battle between May of Petalburg City, and Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf Town. The winner each get a fair and afore mentioned reward. All regular rules are in effect and this battle will not be over until one side is unable to battle. Battle... begin!**" Ash yelled.

"Alright Buneary spot light!" Dawn said realeasing her small rabbit pokemon.

"Glaceon take the stage!" May yelled out as she released her ice fox. Both glared at each other as if understanding the circumstances and also understanding the feelings each have for a certain yellow electric mouse.

"Wow Dawn, Buneary looks a whole lot stronger than the last time I saw." May said.

Dawn nodded. "She's sort of become the leader for my pokemon, but I mean I cam say the same for your Glaceon. It looks like it's at its top game which is just what I want. Buneary start things off with a Charge Beam!" Dawn said. Buneary jumped into the air and began coming down with her outstretched foot glowing red.

"Quick Glaceon use dig to escape and from there use Ice Beam to freeze the ground from the insode out!" May commanded. Glaceon quickly dug a whole, then slowly but surely, the ground began to freeze over. Buneary not being able to stop in time, had her momentum shifted to the ice and began skidding unctrollably.

"Buneary push off the ice and then flip around to your ears and ice skate while using Dizzy Punch on the ground!" Dawn yelled. Buneary jumped up a little and used the forward momentum to flip her body landing on her Dizzy Punch ears before beating on the ground while skating.

"Oh no! Glacein get out as quick as you can, then use Ice Beam on Buneary's ears!" May said. Nothing was heard until Glaceon popped out of her hole. She looked a little shaken up, but was otherwise alright. Then she fired a blue beam missing at first before she finally stricking one of Buneary's ears quickly freezing the other one.

"Good, now use Hail followed up by Blizzard!" May yelled. Glaceon launched a blue ball into the sky quickly bringing in dark clouds sending down large chunks of ice. This activated Glaceon's ability making disappear and reappear all over the field before she unleashed a giant blast of snowy wind at Buneary while she was pelted by hail.

"Buneary quick use bounce with your ears then while in the air shoot a widespread barrage of Shadow Balls infused with Charge Beam!" Dawn commanded. Buneary struggled at firstm but finally managed to break through the ice high into the air right before the blizzard hit. The hail continued to hit her making her lose some focus but she still managed to send out four sparking balls of dark energy.

_'Two can play that game' _May thought. "Alright Glaceon shpot your own Shadow Ball barrage infused with Ice Beam!" May said. Glaceon quicly did as told and unleashed six icy balls of dark energy. The hail slowed down both attacks, but they son clashed in a sturggle for power. Buneary's attack won out launching two of the balls at Glaceon. Unprepared she couldn't dodge and was struck by both.

"Alright now finish it off Buneary. Start the Bounce descent!" Dawn yelled. Buneary quickly put more force and direction into her fall going faster by the second all the while getting struck by the hail.

"Glaceon you have to get out of their!" May yelled but it was for not as Glaceon was too weak from the previous attack. Buneary crashed into Glaceon with a mighty 'BUNEARYYY!' and left her unconscious.

**"Glaceon is unable to battle. The winner of this is Dawn and her Buneary."** Ash declared.

While Dawn and Buneary were celebrating, May just sighed and returned Glaceon thanking her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"May you were great and just for that, you can still go on the date with Ash. I know you won't try anything while me and Ash are together." Dawn said.

May brightened up immediately and hugged Dawn muttering thank you over and over again.

"That's nice you two, but we have to see Scott in a hour so we better get moving. Mom, we'll be back later tonight after we take care of some business with Scott!" Ash yelled as he released Charizard and Garchomp, mounting Charizard.

"Alright honey, just as long as y'all actually come back!" Mrs. Ketchum yelled.

"We promise! Okay now May, you have to ride Garchomp alright?" Ash said. May merely nodded in response getting on Garchomp and th trio set off.

****(*)****

As they approached the destination, they were surprised to see the Battle Pyramid. They all looked in awe as it had been modified since the last time they saw it. It was now a blazing crimson, had launching padsnat the bottom of each engine, was now more square shaped, and seemed taller. The trio admired the new one until May spoke up.

"Hey Ash, I just realized, where's Pikachu?" May asked.

"Oh that little bundle of fluff that annoys me sometimes is in my backpack. He's been sleeping all day even through the battle. Since he's become so powerful, only a certain few can stand up to him and he usually just loafs around. Well guys we're here, time to go in." Ash said.

****(*)****

"Alright Scott can you tell me what the Hell was so important that I had to leave my factory for this. Think of all the machines I could be building!" Noland said.

"Calm down Noland no need for such language. If you can't tell, Scott is still waiting for someone or some people to arrive." Palmer said.

"He's right Noland. And judging by the message my receptionist sent me, even I am a little surprise. Three people are about to walk through those doors. Three people that haven't been spoken of with anything to do with pokemon since ten years ago." Scott said.

"Scott are you saying what I think you're saying? Is h-" but Anabel didn't get to finish as the doors opened up and three people walked in, one man and two women.

Everybody gasped in surprise. Not so much about the woman on the left, but the duo to the right of her with their arms linked together.

"Wait, but how?! Those two were proclaimed dead years ago!" Noland yelled.

"Come now Noland. You are supposed to represent knowledge and you should know most of all that nothing is set in stone." Spencer said.

"Ash, Dawn, and even May so great to see all of you again. Although May is a bit unexpected, but she is welcomed noetheless. So I assume you want May as a part of the deal two hmh?" Scott said.

"Deal. What deal?" Tucker and Thornton asked.

"Can we all just stop acting like children and listen!" Lucy said

"Yes Scott we would like May to be apart of the deal, which is what exactly?" Ash asked.

"Of course, well I'm sure you know of the tournament coming up." he said to everyone. They all nodded and urged him to continue.

"Well all my Frontier Brains are allowed to enter if they so choose, which is where you three come in. There are certain requirements for regular trainers, but seeing as how the competition is about a month away, then you three don't really have much time to complete those requirements. Especially not when they're already sending out invitations, which is why I offer y'all a position in my Frontier.

May you can become the final Frontier Brain of Sinnoh. Your facility will be the Battle Stage and your title will be Stage Queen in accordance to your nickname, the Princess of Hoenn. You are to test the abilities of a trainer while under pressure and how well they can bring out the true power and beauty of their pokemon." Scott said. May merely nodded.

"Ash and Dawn, for those who have completed both Frontiers you two will become the final test of the frontiers. Your facility is the Battle Kingdom. Your title is Kingdom Lord and Heighness. You two are meant to test the ultimate bond amd trust the trainer has with their pokemon. You are meant to push them to their limits and then some, exposing what they are truly like in battle." Scott said breathing heavily from his long explanation.

"Sounds good. Dawn? May?" Ash asked.

"It's a deal!" the girls said simultaneously before bursting out in giggles.

"Okay, but what gives them the right to be the top guns? I say Palmer and Brandon battle against the lovebirds, and Anabel batlles May." Noland said.

"Noland I will NOT go against Scott's decision!" Brandon yelled.

Ash decided this was the time tonstep in.

"It's alright Brandon. We'll do it, but it will have to wait until tomorrow say twelve o'clock? We have to leave so if you will excuse us." Ash said as he began to walk out with the girls.

"It's alright Ash, go ahead and head home. I'm sure your mothers would kill you if you didn't." Scott said.

"See you guys." the trio said and with that, they left.

"Noland you moron! There is a reason Scott made the decision of them becoming the final test in the Frontiers, and now you pitted ME, PALMER, AND ANABEL AGAINST THEM!" Brandon yelled.

"Relax they're just some kids." Noland said.

"That's the thing, they aren't kids anymore Noland." Lucy said.

"Lucy is right. You three better prepare, because I am sure they will have plenty of surprises." Spencer said pointing at Anabel, Palmer, and Brandon.

"Alright everyone, just relax. You still have the rest of the day and tomorrow until twelve okay. Now head to your rooms. I'm going to sleep early" Scott said and with that everybody left the room heading to their own accommodations.

****(*)****

With thanks to Noland's big mouth, Brandon, Palmer, and Anabel are set to battle our three heroes. Will Noland ever shut up and grow up, or will he cause more trouble? How will Brandon and the other two Brains fair? More importantly, what will Brandon do to Noland after the battle? Only I know. (Right now anyway.)

****(*)****

**Okay so with that we conclude Chapter 4. Now I know this is the second battle cliffhanger, but I just felt it needed to stop there. I also want to apologize for not updating in a while. I've been busy so I usually write at night. Don't forget to reviewand cast your vote for the legendary poll!**

**Aceblaziken63 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back my faithful readers! I am terribly sorry for the long wait on the story.**

**About the poll. I was surprised to see that the Eon duo jumped ahead after the update. I really didn't want y'all to vote for them, I was just stating my stand on it. Either way, when I ended the poll a year and a half, almost two years ago, the eon duo had been in the lead for quite some time. They are now the official legendaries of Ash and Dawn.**

**Shout outs for some stories I find great. **

**The Return of the Betrayed Guardian by Knight of Kanto, The Master Challenge Arcs by NoSignalBlueScreen great fics.**

**Also after the battle and Ash, Dawn, and May return home, I will skip directly to the tournament as there is nothing important during that time. In the update I said it was a week's time, well it was a month's time so sorry but still nothing important.**

**Anyway, onto chapter 5 of... Power Awoken.**

Disclaimer: I received a letter this week. It said, "_We are sorry to inform you, but you Mr. Blaziken, do not own Pokemon or any other worldly reference in your fics." _Bummer right?

Chapter 5: Brains, Drains, and Migraines

****(*)****

"I can't believe Noland seriously did that. You would've thought that being a Frontier Brain and all, he would be more mature." Dawn said with a sigh.

"Yeah well Noland always took a lead and kept going forward. He had a strong head, and did what he thought best, but he was one heck of a battler I'll tell you that." Ash replied.

"Well I'm just glad that we get to relax a month before the tournament begins." May said adding in her two cents.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE'RE NOT RELAXING ONE BIT!" the couple exclaimed.

"If you want to make it to at least the top thirty two, then you have to train the whole month with us May. No doubt you're strong, but there are many elite trainers there and they will come full force at you, ready or not. What's to say you don't face Cynthia or Lance early on in the tournament?" Ash questioned.

May just sighed in response and stared intently into the couple's eyes. She did so for a while before finally nodding and smiling in amusement.

"You're right Ash. Well if that's how things are going to be, then we better go to sleep now. Your mom and Mrs. Berlitz already left an hour ago." May said.

Both young adults nodded and everybody headed for their rooms. When Ash and Dawn entered their room, they noticed an already asleep and cuddling Pikachu and Buneary. Smiling in content they got dressed in their bed wear and got in as quietly as possible. Ash wrapped his arm around Dawn and kissed her forehead sweetly before both drifted off to sleep.

****(*)****

The next morning was very uneventful. The group helped around the house a bit after having breakfast, and before long our trio set off for the Battle Pyramid once again.

Upon arriving, they noticed all the Brains, Scott, and a tied up and gagged Noland already gathered around the battle field. The group quickly landed and headed over to the others, pitying and amused glances directed at Noland before turning their attention to Scott.

"Was that really necessary?" Ash asked somewhat out of worry.

Scott chuckled slightly before glancing at Brandon. He nodded allowing Scott to explain.

"Brandon believed it was better if we didn't have any unwanted comments on the battle and well, this was the only safest, illegal option. Of course no one will tell will y'all?" Scott asked his Brains rhetorically.

"Tell what Scott, I see nothing" Spenser said surprising everybody with his joke.

"Alright then Scott, who's battling first, us or May?" Ash asked.

"I think May should battle first. I really want to see how she's improved over the years." Scott said. Everyone nodded in agreement and Anabel and May made their way to the field.

Each took opposite ends and grabbed a pokeball at the ready. Scott himself stood in the middle of the side line to referee.

"Alright. This is a one-on-one pokemon battle between Salon Maiden Anabel and newly appointed Stage Queen May Maple. The battle will continue until one side is unable to battle. Trainers send out your pokemon." Scott declared.

"Espeon my friend, help me! /Froslass take the stage!" the girls yelled out.

On Anabel's side landed a pink, cat-like creature with a red jewel on its forehead and a tail that forked out. Its mysterious purple eyes stared intently as the pokemon on May's side appeared. Once fully formed, you could see a humanoid figure that floated off the ground. It body resembled a kimono with a red sash around the middle. Its head could be seen to be purple and it had two small icy horn-like protrusions on the top of its head.

"Alright this battle is between Espeon and Froslass, trainers are you ready? Very well. May you have the first move now let the battle...begin!" Scott exclaimed.

"Alright Froslass use Hail." May said.

Froslass immediately responded by quickly forming a large blue orb of icy energy. Just as she was about to release it, a dark purple orb of shadowy energy struck Froslass' blue orb, exploding on impact and hurtling Froslass back to her trainer before she was able to stabilize herself.

****(*)****

"Do you think that all of May's ice types have Hail?" Dawn asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I think so, but clearly May forgot about Anabel's ability to communicate telepathically with her pokemon because she seemed totally surprised when Espeon hit Froslass with Shadow Ball." Ash said as Espeon leapt into the air, tail taking on a metallic sheen.

****(*)****

"Hah! Perfect thanks to Froslass' ability. Froslass meet that Iron Tail head on with your Giga Impact!" May exclaimed.

As Espeon drew closer to Froslass, she herself became shrouded in a purple-yellow dome like vortex and sped off towards Espeon. The two clashed and were even to start, but soon Froslass pushed Espeon back towards her trainer. Froslass itself floated down, needing the rest after having used the powerful attack.

_"Ugh, no matter, Espeon my friend use Iron Tail once more." _Anabel thought to Espeon.

Espeon quickly tried to oblige, but was stopped by some unknown force. Anabel stared in confusion as to why her pokemon would not attack, but she soon got her answer. Froslass took on a eerie purple aura and not long after the same happened to Espeon making her cry out in pain. It lasted only about half a minute, but Anabel had not liked the cry Espeon gave. Unluckily for May though, Froslass still could not attack so Anabel went on the offensive once more. i

_"Quick my friend, use Iron Tail once more." _Anabel kindly ordered.

Espeon tried at first, but when she couldn't use it she used Double Team instead. May smirked as she saw Anabel had not figured out that Froslass' ability disabled Espeon's Iron Tail. Froslass meanwhile cried out alerting May that she was ready to fight once more.

"Now Froslass use Ice Beam!" May yelled out distracting Anabel from her thoughts.

"Espeon dodge and try Iron Tail once more!" Anabel cried out.

As Froslass let loose the cold, light blue beam of icy energy, Espeon dodged the attack and tried to use Iron Tail again, but ultimately failing.

_"Anabel, I am unable to use Iron Tail, there is no point in making me use that move." _Espeon told Anabel quickly as she jumped to avoid the cold beam.

_"Fine then, use Double Team to distract them!" _Anabel ordered.

Quickly springing into action, multiple copies of Espeon sprouted all over the field, confusing Froslass into stopping her attack. May though wasn't fooled for a minute.

"Don't stop now Froslass! Use Ominous Wind to take out all of the copies!" May said excitedly.

Froslass unleashed a purple, eerie wind all over the field. The copies quickly disappeared and the real Espeon was blown away by the attack. Grunting as it got up, Espeon glared at its opponent. Anabel still had no clue as to what made her Espeon unable to attack, but decided it was better to go back on the offensive.

_"Espeon if you can't use Iron Tail, then use a Shadow Ball barrage!" _Anabel told her pokemon.

Espeon was only too happy to comply as it charged the balls of purple energy and quickly released them onto her Opponent.

"Oh no! Quick Froslass use Ominous Wind to hold back the barrage!" May yelled out in panic.

Froslass unleashed the ghostly wind and both moves clashed neither giving an inch. The attacks stayed strong and before long an explosion occurred between the two, letting a few Shadow Balls to charge forward and strike Froslass. When the smoke cleared Froslass was floating in the air, though breathing heavily. Espeon on the other side was panting as well. May and Anabel locked eyes knowing the battle wouldn't last much longer.

_Ugh, there has to be something I can do to end this already._ May thought as she witnessed Espeon's tail took on a metallic sheen. **"**Drat! Froslass dodge that!" May exclaimed.

Froslass swiftly spun around, dodging the Iron Tail and bypassing Espeon. Seeing that May smiled as she thought of the perfect plan.

"Froslass start spinning," May commanded. Doing so quickly, though a bit confused as to why, Froslass began spinning around the field, dodging all the attempts Espeon made to attack it. Even breaking away from Espeon's Psychic attack. Finally after having gained enough momentum, May called out her next move.

"Alright Froslass let's finish this! Keep spinning and use Ominous Wind." she said.

Froslass finally understood why she was spinning so much, and internally grinned. Spreading out her arms the shadowy purple gust whirled around her, creating a tornado that sadly, Espeon could not escape. Being trapped in it, Espeon took a lot of damage. Round and round Espeon went, every second taking more damage from the attack.

"Alright Froslass you can stop, this battle is over." May said. Sure enough as soon as Froslass ended her attack, Espeon fell down to the ground, just barely cushioning its landing by using Psychic on itself. She tried to stand, not wanting to give up for her trainer. Anabel smiled at Espeon's determination.

"_Espeon you can stop, you have nothing to prove so take a nice rest."_ Anabel said

Epeon tried to argue, but fatigue caught up to her and she fell, unconscious. Anabel returned Espeon to its pokeball just as Scott declared May the winner.

May smiled, very happy that she proved herself and beat Anabel. Walking up to her, May holds out her hand in respect to a nice battle. Anabel smiles herself and shakes May's hand.  
>"That was a great battle May, you really have improved a lot. Now can you tell me how you came up with that combo in the end?" Anabel asked.<p>

"Oh that, that's just something I thought of when I saw Froslass spin the first time. It reminded me of the time Ash used something similar during his Sinnoh travels." May explained.

Anabel nodded in acceptance and returned to the other brains whereas May headed over to Ash and Dawn. The young couple smiles brightly, encouraging their friend that she had done fine.

As Brandon and Scott walked over, they smiled softly. "Well Ash, Dawn, the next battle is up. Are you two up for it?" Scott asked.

Dawn and Ash merely glanced at each other before smiling slightly. Both merely pulled out a pokeball each and nodded.

"Well then, this will be a 2-on-2 pokemon battle between Ash and Dawn, and Brandon and Palmer. The battle will be over when both pokemon on one side are knocked out. Trainers, are you ready?" Scott asked after explaining the rules. All four nodded their heads and enlarged the pokeballs.  
>"All right trainers, battle!" Scott exclaimed and almost immediately each person sent out their pokemon. With a giant thud, a dust cloud arose covering Ash and Dawn's side of the field, and concealing their pokemon. A faint orange light could be seen in it, as Brandon's Regice and Palmers Dragonite appeared on their side of the field, with a battle cry each respectively.<p>

"Well let's get rid of that dust cloud. Dragonite, Hurricane!" Palmer commanded.

At the command, Dragonite began to flap its wings furiously, creating a large cyclone of air that quickly blew over the field.

"Regice Iron Defense!" Brandon exclaimed, and just as quickly, Regice took on a metallic sheen as it boosted its defenses.

Meanwhile as the dust cleared on the opposing side, only one pokemon was to be seen.

"Mamoooo!" the bulky pig mammoth as the hurricane did little more than mess its fur.

"Alright Infernape, straight into the hurricane, Mach Punch!" Ash exclaimed. From in the Hurricane, a shadow could be seen erupting from underground and into the eye of the storm. Before long, it jumped right into the winds, fist glowing brightly.

"I see, so he's trying to build momentum." Brandon said quietly, as Palmer nodded in affirmation.

"Well let's not let him gain too much. Dragonite, Dragon Dance!" Palmer exclaimed.

"Regice, Ice Beam straight into the hurricane." Brandon said assertively.

On the drop of a pin, Dragonite began to move in the air, creating draconic patterns that made it glow, raising its Speed and Attack. Regice likewise charged the ice cold beam and sent it straight at the hurricane. Ash and Dawn though, weren't going to give up an inch.

"Alright Infernape, fuse Fire Punch into your Mach punch and head straight for Regice. Break that Ice Beam!" Ash exclaimed.

Infernape smirked and on the next spin of the typhoon, lit his fist in fire and moved out of the winds, speeding through the air like a bullet and meeting the Ice Beam head on. The hurricane dispersed immediately after Infernape had left it.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Shard to disrupt Dragonite's dance!" Dawn exclaimed.

Mamoswine began forming a small shard of ice, increasing its size rapidly and launching it even faster. The shard zoomed towards Dragonite and struck it right in the chest, just as Infernape fished tearing through Regice's ice beam, and striking it as well. Both pokemon exclaimed in pain, having been struck by super-effective hits.

Returning to the other side of the field, Infernape was not without injury though. Its fist and upper arm was completely encased in ice, slowing Infernape down as it tried to get back to Mamoswine.

"Now Dragonite, while Infernape is crippled use Wing Attack!" Palmer exclaimed.

Dragonite zoomed after Infernape, striking its back and sending it barreling straight into Mamoswine.

"Infernape!/Mamooh!" both pokemon grunted out as they collided knocking Mamoswine onto its side.

Getting up slowly, Infernape stood protectively around Mamoswine as it struggled to get back on its feet.

"Mamoswine use protect!" Dawn exclaimed and Mamoswine took no hesitation in doing so.

"Okay Infernape, use Bulk Up! Then help Mamoswine." Ash said, hoping they could have enough time behind the barrier to have this work.

"Regice, use Iron Defense one more time." Brandon commanded as Infernape began to flex and build up his muscles.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Palmer exclaimed.

As Regice took on his metallic sheen once more, Dragonite immersed himself in pure draconian energy and charged forward, slamming right into the Protect.

"That's it Dragonite, keep up the pressure." Palmer said confidently.

As Dragonite continued to ram the barrier cracking it more and more, Infernape began to move Mamoswine back up. Slowly but surely, Mamoswine was being brought back onto its feet. Sadly though, Dragonite broke through Infernape's Protect and Struck Infernape in the back.

"Infernape!" he cried out in pain, making Mamoswine stumble, but luckily not fall down again.

"Mamoswine Avalanche!" Dawn cried.

Mamoswine hurried into action, focusing tremendously as a cool blue glow outlined him. Suddenly, giant icicles and other ice formations fell from the sky, as well as an abundance of snow and sleet, covering most of the field.

"Dragonite quickly! Try and escape that dangerous move." Palmer shouted out, hoping dearly that Dragonite could escape.

As it ducked, dived, dipped, dodged, and ducked some more, it was for naught as the constant Dragon Rushes had tired it out and all the falling ice and snow finally struck him, burying it completely.

"Great job Mamoswine! Now Infernape use Flamethrower all over the field." Ash said, confident in this battle being over soon.

Infernape took a giant breath before unleashing a torrent of flame, moving the stream all over the field and melting the tremendous amount of snow and ice. Once done, Dragonite could be seen fallen on the ground, though it was unsure if it was unconscious or not. Scott waited a moment but still Dragonite would not rise.

"Dragonite is unable to bat-", but Scott never finished as Dragonite leapt up from the ground and roared in defiance. It would not be taken down and out so easily.

"Excellent Dragonte! I can feel your power and diligence, so let's show them how it's done! Pick up Regice!" Palmer exclaimed, fire lighting in his eyes.

Dragonite meanwhile did so and held Regice with ease, the Dragon Dance from earlier having raised his attack strength was being used in a whole new method.

"Now Dragonite, use Dragon Rush!" Palmer exclaimed.

"Regice use Iron Defense one final time." Brandon commanded strongly, maxing out all of Regice's defenses.

As Dragonite rushed forward and Regice took its metallic sheen, the draconic energy radiated off of Regice in an aurora-like flash. Ash though, was not easily distracted by the show.

"Infernape Dig!" he exclaimed, hoping that Dawn would catch onto his. He looked at her and the two seemed to communicate telepathically as Dawn nodded.

"Alright Mamoswine, wait until Dragonite and Regice get closer, then on my command use Protect!" Dawn said. Mamoswine grunted in affirmation and stared at the descending duo.

With Regice as a giant ram and shield, Dragonite descended down faster and faster, the momentum and energy building up greatly.

"What are those two up to?" Brandon asked softly so only Palmer could hear.

"Knowing Ash, we're in for something epic! I can feel the intensity of this battle and their spirits raging! It makes me so excited! Dragonite add Extremespeed into the mix!" Palmer exclaimed, grinning madly.

Doing so, Dragonite sped forward, a white light trailing the aurora dome from Regice. Although normally a fast move, carrying Regice slowed Dragonite down immensely. Enough for Dawn to still react appropriately. Not much before Dragonite reached Mamoswine, Dawn and Ash smirked simultaneously.

"Now!" both trainers yelled, commanding their pokemon to initiate their respective move.

As Mamoswine summoned up a dome around him, protecting him from all moves, Dragonite finally rammed Regice into the Protect. Unfortunately that hurt Regice more, as all the strength from the combinations pulsed through Regice, into the dome, and right back at Regice, making both to bounce off and fly back into the ground. Simultaneously, the battlefield began to crack and radiate heat, ground being pushed up all over the field. Seconds after Dragonite and Regice hit the ground, said ground erupts in a fiery inferno, engulfing both pokemon and launching them into the sky. The flames raged on for a minute or so, before finally the field was engulfed in steam and no one could see a thing. Waiting for everything to clear, both pairs of trainers waited silently and seriously, until finally the steam was clear. On the field, Dragonite laid unconscious as swirls replaced his eyes. Regice was standing, if only barely. All the while Infernape had yet to appear out of the ground.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Palmer is out of the battle." Scott declared as Palmer recalled his fallen companion.

"You've done well my friend, now rest up," Palmer whispered as he placed the ball away. "Ash, Dawn, this has been and EXQUISITE battle! I'm proud and happy to have fought such great trainer as yourselves, but you must remember! You're still battling!" Palmer exclaimed, as Regice suddenly unleashed a massive blue orb of focused energy. The Focus Blast raged on, fast approaching Mamoswine and passing the hole made by Infernape when he had used Dig. The gargantuan orb crashed into Mamoswine and swept him away. Once the smoke cleared, Mamoswine was unconscious.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle, Dawn is out of the battle." Scott said coolly.

****(*)****

"Oh I'm so anxious Ash is the only one left, and although he has the type advantage, Brandon has proven before that the type advantage won't matter. His Regirock beat Ash's Sceptile and his Registeel tied with Ash's Torkoal." May said nervously.

****(*)****

"Now Infernape, jump out of the ground and use Flare Blitz! Let's end this battle." Ash exclaimed.

Brandon simply smiled as a flame-engulfed Infernape jumped out of the ground and hurried towards Regice. "Arctic Wind." Brandon spoke out barely in a whisper.ii

Quick as Brandon commanded it though, Regice let out a piercing gust of chilling wind, extinguishing Infernape's Flare Blitz and slowing it down serverly.

"What's going on? How are you doing this?!" Ash exclaimed, completely shocked.

Brandon chuckled softly before staring intently at Ash, a small smirk gracing his face ever so slightly. "You see Ash, Regice have the ability to control temperatures as low as -200 degrees Celcius. Under my training we have unlocked new levels of control over the icy element. My Regice can now control temperatures of -240 degrees Celsius. You see, in physics the lowest temperature possible, is absolute zero. That is the temperature at which molecules freeze. Well, -240 is just about 35 degrees shy of absolute zero. Which means this frigid air around us is literally capable of slowing down Infernape's very molecules!" Brandon exclaimed, as the air chilled even more, intensifying in its power and spread. A giant dome encompassed the battle field, protecting all the brains, Scott, May, and Ash and Dawn. Everybody looked and found Anabel and Thorton had released their pokemon to create a giant protect barrier to keep them safe.

"These barriers are usually always in place for battles like these on the elite level. You can be sure they'll be in place during the tournament in a month. For now, we just have to wait and see what Ash will do to beat Brandon." Thorton said.

Ash grit his teeth as Infernape struggled to move forward, the harsh subzero winds. Nothing Ash could think of would work in helping him, as Infernape was slowing being incased in ice. Moments later, Infernape was frozen solid, and Ash looked on sadly.

"Well Ash, this battle has been fun, but I-" was as far as Brandon got before a giant explosion came from the middle of the field. Out came Infernape, his flame burning brighter than before. Ash smiled brightly, though inwardly he was sighing greatly in relief. Any longer, and they would've lost the battle.

"Alright Infernape, let's finish this with a Flare Blitz!" Ash exclaimed.

"Regice counter with your strongest Blizzard!" Brandon countered.

Infernape moved faster than ever before, as the flame atop his head engulfed his whole body and became a burning hot blue, signaling the true power behBrind the move and behind him. Regice meanwhile unleashed his most powerful ice type move, beginning to cover the whole field in a bed of ice. The Blizzard strikes Inernape, slowing him down as he burn ever hotter, trying to end this battle. Steam begins to shroud the battle field as Regice's move is slowly being dissipated. Finally with an almighty cry Infernape destroys the Blizzard and collides with Regice head on, creating a massive explosion that with the mist, makes it impossible to see. Both Brandon and Ash wait patiently, nervously, to see who is victorious. To see if who had proven themselves. Finally the smoke clears and reveals Infernape to be kneeling, on the brink of unconsciousness, while Regice has fallen.

"Alright, Regice is unable to battle, the winners of the match, and the proven Lord and Lady of the Battle Frontier are Ash and Dawn!" Scott exclaimed, a small smile gracing his face.

Brandon returned Regice quietly and looked up, as he saw Ash heal Infernape a bit before returning him for some much needed rest. He walked up to Ash and held out his hand, to which Ash happily accepted.

"You did incredible today, and I am proud to say you have bested me twice. Not only that, but you beat my Regice twice. I truly respect the man I can see you've become however, were it not for Infernape's Blaze ability, you may have ver well lost that battle. You are talented yes, and experienced, but there is still much to learn, which is why I happily accept you joining our ranks, so that we may hone your skill furthermore, and show the world a true pokemon master. Welcome Ash," Brandon said strongly, before facing Dawn and May who were fast approaching. "And welcome Dawn, May. I am honored to work with you all, and I can honestly say the feeling is mutual." At this all the brains and Scott surrounded the trio, and cheered for them. The celebration was cut short though, when Noland stepped forward. Brandon glared intensely at him before nodding in understanding.

"Well kids, or should I say brains? You three have more than proven yourselves, and I apologize for my rashness. It was just a bit too much to take in. Again, forgive me," he said. The three just smiled and waved it off, showing there were no hard feelings. Everybody smiled and cheered once more for the new brains, before Scott calmed them all down.

"Alright, there's still one month left until the tournament. I'm not going to lie and say this will be a walk in the park, because it won't be. 128 of the world's strongest trainers will be there, all fighting for the chance to be World Champion. We're going to work hard, and you guys may not like it, but I want all of you to make it past the preliminary rounds. Go home, because tomorrow begins Hell month," Scott said, a mischievous smile on his face. Boy, they were all in for a crazy month.

****(*)****

As the month has passed, the heroes now find themselves approaching the location of the tournament. New Island, the place where Ash first encountered Mewtwo, of course, he being the only to remember, Ash did not bother to comment on it. Per agreement with Scott, they landed outside the hotel where the brains, elite four, and champions of every region would meet. Walking inside quickly, they searched for their party, hoping to avoid contact with anybody else. They were in disguise of course, but one could not be too careful. Finally spotting who they needed to, they approached all the other brains who were in a close circle for some strange reason. Upon reaching them, they were met with a pleasant surprise.

"Hello there. Great to see you again," said someone in the middle of all the brains.

****(*)****

Meanwhile, in the legion of doom, I mean in a dark room elsewhere.

****(*)****

"Are the plans almost complete," asked a mysterious voice.

A young woman stepped out. She had purple hair tied up in a bun, pale skin, and a round face. Her name is Jupiter, ex-admin for Team Galactic.

"Almost. We'll definitely have them ready by the time the tournament starts," she explained.

"Excellent, I've been waiting for years to execute these plans, and now they are almost ready. Soon, I will my revenge on the boy, soon. But first, what of our agent, the one that will enter the tournament," they asked/

"He is on his way there as we speak. He is more than ready to take on the enemy," Jupiter said.

"No, tell him to act as normal as possible, all will occur in due time," the mystery person ordered, placing a disfigured hand on the table in front of her. "Soon."

****(*)****

**Anyway, like I said earlier, I'm terribly sorry for the hiatus. Life just gets in the way, and well we can either accept it, or fight it. Here it is though, chapter 5. Not sure when six will be out, though I will try and make sure it isn't another two years. Thank you for being faithful and coming back if you did, my other stories will be updated as time permits, but I think I'll only focus on this one for now. If you would like to continue my others in your own way, feel free to do so, but please contact me beforehand, as I do plan to continue and finish them as well.**

**Alright this is AcePotterBlaziken63, out!**

i Froslass' ability is Cursed Body in case you could not figure it out.

ii Artic Wind is a move similar to Blizzard in range, but lacking the power of it. What it does do is have an 80% chance of freezing the opponent, regardless of typing.


End file.
